


Different Cravings

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-24
Updated: 2007-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Different Cravings

Title: Different Cravings  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #124: Hunger  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: N/A  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Different Cravings

~

“Know what I miss?” Remus said.

Severus ignored him. Remus bounced a bezoar off his head.

“Ow... imbecile! What?”

“The food,” Remus said wistfully.

“You’re hungry?”

“No, just... remember Hogwarts’ feasts? Chocolate frogs...”

“I could use some Firewhisky, if only to endure your maudlin company.”

“You miss it, too.”

Severus just continued stirring.

“Why are you brewing, anyway?” Remus asked. “We can’t go back, they think we’re dead.”

Severus smirked. “You may have given up, but I haven’t. When I return, I’ll have new potions to show for it.”

Remus smiled. “Right, I guess we’re just hungry for different things.”

~


End file.
